When Your Eponine
by Celestique The Fangirl
Summary: (Modern and When In Rome AU) Going to Rome for her sister's wedding. Eponine Thernardier is also forced by her parents to scour for money during her stay there. In a desperate attempt, she steals coins from the Fountana De Amore. Now a bookworm, a player, a drunkard, and an obsessed Poland fan is after her love. But during the wedding an unlikely crush takes her by surprise!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Celest here! my first Les Mis story! :)) This is based on the Hilarious movie "When In Rome" you should watch it if you haven't! I love it! Anyways this is also a modern AU, so hope you enjoy! I don't own Les Miserables or When In Rome BTW, otherwise why would I be posting it here on FANFICTION net?! I only own Marie okay?**

* * *

_Eponine, the curator of the Waterloo Gallery, her parents are the Thernardiers. Because of their feared criminal name she is known as Eponine Jondrette. How did she become curator? nobody knows. This is where her story, her story of finding love begins. You see, it started one night during a party in the Gallery._

* * *

Ponine was currently chatting with her friends and co-workers, Joly, Musichetta, and Marie. They were discussing about the gallery's success in the current week. When suddenly, the Thernardier/Jondrette girl felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see someone she didn't expect to see at all. Mr. Marius Pontmercy, you see dear readers she followed him like a lost puppy during High School.

As usual, Marius wore his trademark grin-of-stupidity, as Marie liked to call it. Ponine took a deep breath and looked him in the eye "Yes Marius?" she asked, while taking a sip of champagne. Marius, looking like an absolute buffon replied "I want to jump in". Eponine nearly choked on her drink, a small flash of hope appeared in her eyes but disappeared quickly. "Y-y-you want to jump in?' she asked curiously. Marius nodded and brought her to a more spacious corner.

"You see Ponine, now I noticed it" he told her quietly. The girl still holding her drink, could not believe what was happening. She couldn't even process the events in her mind. "Notice what?" she asked simplemindedly. Marius looked at her, "You loved me during High School Ep, only now did I find out. Now I promised myself to acknowledge a person's feelings for me" he explained.

The curator smiled and nudged him, as if signaling for him to go on. She started drinking her glass of champagne as well. "You see Ponine, I found someone. I acknowledged her feelings and now we're getting married" Marius said with much simplicity it was like a child saying he got his favorite toy for Christmas. Ponine on the otherhand, was shocked. Due to the fact she was drinking she spit all the champagne on Marius. "MARRIED?!" she shouted.

Marius completely soaked, had absolutely no idea what to do about the current situation. Other than wipe himself with a handkerchief.

The Dj, heard Eponine and switched the disc. He positioned himself closer to the mic. "Did I hear it right? Eponine's getting married!" he asked in a slightly teasing but more of announcing tone. "Everyone! our curator Eponine Jondrette is getting married!" he yelled unto his mic as the music changed to something louder and more fit for a party.

Everyone squealed in delight and started dancing. Joly, Musichetta, and Marie on the otherhand were still seated. So instead they held each other's hands and swayed from left to right slowly.

Eponine trudged over to the Dj angrily. She placed one hand on the disc, stopping it at once. "No I am not getting married" she stated sternly and harshly, while giving him her glare-of-death. Thus making the poor Dj whimper like a puppy. Everybody stopped at once what they were doing, including Joly, Musichetta, and Marie.

The whole room was silent, but there were some puppy whimpers from the crowd. Eponine sighed in frustration and left the gallery to go to her apartment. Not knowing there was a surprise waiting for her there.

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter one! please Rate & Review and/or favorite & follow this story! More reviews = Happy author = Faster updates :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to the 'success' of 3 reviews, 7 follows and 2 favorites in ONE day! *squeals* I now give the Second chapter! **

**P.S. I Don't own Les Mis or When in Rome, sadly...**

* * *

Once our 'heroine' Eponine reached her apartment, she collapsed. Well not necessarily collapsed, she just passed out from exhaustion.

A few hours (or was it minutes?) of resting, there was a knock on her door. "Go away" she said harshly, showing she didn't want to be bothered. Nevertheless, the knocking continued, "Ep? I have something to tell you" it was none other than her little sister, Azelma. Eponine sighed but gave in, she approached her door and unlocked it. At once, the younger Thernardier entered. Judging by the girl's attitude, Ponine guessed it was some BIG news. "Well, what is it?" the older girl asked, Azelma held Eponine's hands in a childlike fashion. "I'm getting married!" she squealed. Eponine, of course was shocked but it wasn't noticeable, "who is he?" she asked her little sister.

"His name is Jean Prouvaire, I met him two weeks ago in a plane" the younger girl explained. If it was possible, Eponine's shock grew "two weeks?! that isn't even enough for a credit check!" she exclaimed. Azelma gripped her sister's hands tighter "I know, but I also know that he is the one" she said happily.

Eponine sighed, "I can't let you make this mistake Azelma" she stated seriously. The girl in question rolled her eyes "Ep, I can handle myself and no offense, but you don't exactly have the best relationship advice" she spoke calmer now. Eponine knew what she was saying was true so she gave in "okay fine" she replied. Azelma squealed again and hugged her, she just couldn't help it. "Knew you'd give in" she joked and let go. Eponine gave a small smile "anything else I need to know?" She asked Azelma who nodded.

"Yes, the wedding will be a week from now, in Rome. And I want you to be the maid-of-honor" Azelma stated while smiling. Eponine's jaw nearly dropped 'A week from now?! Maid-of-honor?! ROME?!' she thought. Azelma tilted her head "Is something wrong Ep?" she asked. Eponine shook her head "No, just a bit surprised" she answered. Azelma just nodded "Okay, I'll leave now. I have a few preparations to finish" she said happily and left the apartment, leaving Eponine alone.

Eponine sighed as she laid down on her bed. "Why is everyone I know already getting married?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for 'shortness' I swear this chapter seemed longer when I wrote it on my notebook. But anyways, Rate & Review. Follow & Favorite! so on and so forth!**

**More reviews/favs/follows = Happy Author = Faster Updates/Longer Chapters/Both! **


End file.
